Wish Upon A Star
by MissCynthia
Summary: A Teenage girl makes a wish to be in the naruto world. Her wish came true, but what if her lovely world isn't as lovely as she thought..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto, wish i did but i don't...

This is my firts story so..  
Read it, don't read it, review it, don't review it, it's your choice...

* * *

It was a hot summer night. Almost everyone was asleep, but I was still up reading my Naruto manga. I was all caught up in the story. Stupid cocky SasuGay. You should show more affection goddamned! I don't know what it was with me, but I would always get mad or sad or even happy when I read Naruto. Like I was right there. Wouldn't that be fun. Actually being in the 'Naruto world'. It would truly be a dream come true. Sigh. I turned the page. I heard some noise in the hallway, so I quickly turned off the lights. "Amy I know you're awake." urgh..my stepmom, Anne. "Why aren't you asleep yet? You weren't reading those comic books again were you?" "Manga's, not comic books." I muttered, knowing that she would keep calling them comic books. "Aren't you a little old for that?" "No." "These comics won't make you smarter, only dumber." "That's not true! And I'm not too old!" I yelled at her. She would always do this. Every time I was reading Naruto, she would say "You're too old" or "It will make you stupid" it was getting annoying. "I don't like it when you raise your voice, you know that. Now go to sleep it's past midnight." "I have vacation" "Go to sleep Amy." She closed the door. I had two options now, turn on the lights and continue reading, with the risk of Anne barging in again and screaming at me, or I will avoid all trouble by just going to sleep. I think I'll sleep tonight, and tomorrow I will fight. I chuckled. It rimed. Right when I wanted to close the curtains I saw a shooting star. Wow. Now I can make a wish right? Do I need to say it out loud or am I jinxing it that way? Arrg. I will just say it out loud. So here it goes. "I wish I was in the Naruto world!" I closed the curtains. Wait, that wish is silly. If I were in the Naruto world, I wouldn't understand a thing they were saying, except for baka. I swung the curtains open again. "And I understand everything they're saying, so will they when I speak. And I have chakra control!" I closed the curtains again. That will do it. I smiled satisfied.

The feeling of a burning torch in my eyes woke me up. Urgh! What the hell, is Anne holding a lamp in my face or something?! I slightly opened my eyes. What? Where am I? Why am I in a forest? My head hurts like hell. I could swear that I fell a sleep in my house, in my bed and not on the ground in the forest. Was I drunk? Is that why my head hurts? No, I'm sure I was in my room last night.  
Who the hell brought me here? "Hello, is this a joke? 'Cause it's not funny!" I don't even know if I'm still in my own town, I don't remember a forest nearby. Oh my god! I've been kidnapped and raped! I looked down. I was wearing jean shorts and a plain black tee. Somebody clearly dressed me.  
It was Anne! I knew she hated my guts. She dressed me and then brought me here, while I was sleeping.. no, I would've woken up by that..that's it! She drugged me! That must be it! Oh man she's going down! As soon as I find a way home.

I walked trough the woods for a few hours but all I found was another big part of the forest. I decided that I could use a break form all the wandering and found a nice place to rest. I looked up at the sun. How late is it? Did anyone notice I'm not in bed? Are they looking for me yet? Sure they are. I reassured myself. Sigh. It was so hot, sweat was dropping of my nose.  
"Need..w-..ater.." My throat was so dry I could hardly speak. I reached out in front of me, hoping that water would appear. No luck. Okay, time too go. I frowned. Which way did I came from? Everything looks the same damn it! "This isn't going to work!" I stomped my feet like a little child. Also my eyes were burning with tears. I looked up to 'the man in charge' "I just want to go home.." I whispered. "just..go home.." I fell down on my knees. At least they're looking for me. that thought gave me strength. I sighed. I restored my positive attitude and smiled. "I'll get home, maybe not today, maybe not even tomorrow or the day after tomorrow of the day after that one, but I will someday, and I won't let that son of a bitch get away with this! BELIEVE IT!!" I realized I was standing just like Naruto. Now that I'm thinking of it, what would Naruto do if he were here.  
He'll probably just jump from tree to tree and be home in a minute. You know, this forest reminds me of the forests in Naruto. I stood straight up. He won't give up that's for sure. He's so cool! I really had a lot to thank Naruto for. I started watching Naruto just before my parents got divorced, back in the 7th grade. They were always fighting, so much that at a certain point I stopped inviting friends over. Not even my best friend. I was too afraid of what they might say. You see, I used to be very shy and practically lived in a shell. I was put down so easily. But when I started to watch Naruto and saw how he stood up for himself. I truly admired him. Even though he had no friends and no family and everyone put him down, he made the best of it. So that's what I tried. I smiled more and didn't care anymore what other people thought of me. My parents were divorced and I was an anime freak..so what!.. I made the best of every day, just like Naruto. My change of character had also a lot to do with the fact that I moved to another city. I could really start a new. No more Sissy Missy! The first day of high school I already met some Narutards who became my friends. Because of Naruto I also went on kick box and recently started with martial arts.  
There was only one thing wrong in my live, my fathers wife. It was pretty good when she was just his girlfriend, but since they got married she's been a real pain in the ass. At least there is one good thing in being lost in a forest, I was freed from the monster! At least for a day or two. I laughed, when Anne wakes up, she really looks like a monster. Lost in thought I didn't notice the three boys that were closing in on me.

* * *

TOO SHORT I KNOW!!


	2. Chapter 2

They were three feet away when I noticed them. They didn't look very nice from my point of view. What if they were murderess? Or rapists? They come in groups now a days you know. "What's a pretty lady like you doing in the forest at this hour?" A blonde guy asked. My whole body stiffened. Rapists. "Arrg! Come on I wanna get home before sun goes down." A brown haired guy growled. "Hé! Maybe she needs some help, if she does I'm gonna help her." The blond haired boy replied. I heard a sigh, coming from a boy behind the other two. I need to get a good look at them, so that if they let me live I can so bust their asses. "What the hell.." I couldn't believe my eyes. I examined the boys closely. "No way!" They looked exactly like Naruto characters! "What's wrong?" The blonde guy asked. "There was a cosplay show nearby! Nobody told me there was a cosplay show today!" I was hurt, that my friends didn't tell me. Maybe they didn´t know either, I mean I'm probably not even in the same city. "Why are you laughing?" They asked. "I'm sorry I just…hehe..Sorry, I just thought you guys were some raping pigs."Oh men was I wrong about that! "Do we look like rapists to you?!" The boy dressed up as Kiba yelled angry. "I said I was sorry! Sjees! Who stept on your ass this morning.." "Alright that's it! We'll leave her here. Who cares what happens to her. Maybe she doesn't need protection." "Wait! I need help! I need lots of help!" I yelled. "See Kiba, I was right. She's helpless." I looked down. Do I look helpless? I'll worry about that later. "I don't know where I am and it's freaking me out…"I told them every little detail from the minute I woke up. The guys discussed my situation and came to the solution that I should come with them so I can call my parents. Less then a second later the boys were in the tree, just like in the anime. I felt my jaw drop. "Whaaat? How did you do that?" "It's easy." The Kiba-boy smirked. What a show-off! No wonder he picked Kiba to cosplay. "Yeah just use your chakra." The Naruto-guy agreed. "I can't do that. I can't jump that high." They all looked at me silly. Maybe if I played along things will go a lot smoother. "I mean, I used all my chakra with finding a way out of here." The Kiba-guy growled. "Akamaru will carry you." I followed his finger and saw a giant white dog. "I'm not sitting on your dog. He'll break his back!" The boys laughed. "Don't worry Akamaru can handle it." Are they stupid?! "I'm not going to be responsible for killing a dog!" I folded my arms. Those guys were lunatics. "Well suit yourself. Come on guys." The Kiba-boy made a hand gesture and jump to the next tree. "Wait Kiba!" The Naruto-guy said. He jumped in front of me and turned around. "I will carry you then." I blinked. Should I go with them? Maybe they're crazy and live in a mental house. But either way, I will get to civilization and that's the main priority. "Lets go! She doesn't want to come with us." The Kiba-guy said impatient. "He's right. Sigh. So troublesome." I heard the pineapple head mutter. The Naruto-guy shrugged and walked to the tree. "Wait! I'll come!" I got on the blonde guys back. It took only seconds before he was up in the trees again. "Just don't let me fall okay.." I whispered in his ear. He chuckled in return.

After about 10 minutes of silence I finally cracked the air. "So you guys like Naruto too?" "Sometimes" the brown haired boy chuckled. The other guy with the pineapple hairdo shrugged. "How do you know my name?" The blonde boy turned his head. I couldn't help but laugh. "you guys are really into character." "Do I know you?" "I don't thinks so, I'm Ami. With an I." I gave a quick wave to the boys. Actually you write my name with a Y, but they don't know that. I always write it this way, it means 'beautiful' in Japanese and well, that's just what I am so shut it. "Hi I'm Kiba! With an A," The brown haired guy grinned "and that's Shikamaru." "Well you already know my name" The blonde grinned. "I mean your real names, dummy's!" Those guys were funny. Another sigh from both the Kiba and the Shikamaru-boy "this is so troublesome". The Naruto guy frowned. "My real name is Naruto..Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it!" "Yeah right and I'm the queen of England." "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. You just recognized me!" I rolled my eyes, scrap the funny part and make it annoying. "Fine whatever you want. I just need to go home." "Which village are you from?" The Kiba-boy asked. They are really stubborn with this. "I'm from the 'village' Atlanta, Georgia. You know if that's anywhere near?" "Shikamaru do you know where that is" The Naruto-guy asked. "No, I have never heard of it." What?! They've never hear of Atlanta? What morons! "Well where are we now?" "We're in the forest of Death, near the hidden village of leaf. That's in the land of fire." I felt my eyebrow twitch. Are they trying to be funny? 'Cause they're not! "Okay is thát anywhere near Georgia?" "I don't think so" The Shikamaru guy frowned. "Are you even a ninja?" The Kiba boy asked. I'm about to lose my patience with these guys. "Can't you just bring me back to your home so I can call my dad? He will pick me up." "Sure, but good luck with calling your dad." Kiba chuckled. "We don't use phones." The Shikamaru boy said when he saw my confused face. "huh? What do you mean you don't use phones. It's the 21st century. Everybody uses phones!" "Well, not us. And I don't recall any other ninja village using phones." The Shikamaru boy said. "Wait a minute. You guys are screwing with me right. Funny..HAHA…no it's not!" "Ami, they are not kidding." The guy beneath me said. "Yes they are, you screwed your own joke." In the corner of my eye I saw the Kiba guy making a 'crazy' sign. "Hé! You said that when we arrived at your home, that I could call my dad. You just said that like 15 minutes ago!" I yelled at him. "Told you she was crazy." He whispered to his friend, who agreed. That son of a you know what. "We said that you could _contact _your parents, not call, contact." The Shikamaru guy said to me. "Well what do you mean by _contact_, if it's not calling.?" "Sigh. You're so troublesome woman..." I yawned. I was too tired to hear the rest. I closed my eyes, but didn't fall asleep. I needed to stay awake, what if I was asleep when we got to their houses. They'll probably let me sleep. That's very thoughtful, but not what I want. I want to go home asap. I opened my eyes again. I bet they got a lot of compliments at the cosplay show. They deserve it too, they looks so natural. If the Naruto characters were real, I bet they'll just look like them. They were kind of cute. And very muscular. But they are freaks. They act as if they really are their characters. If I wasn't completely sane, like I am, I'd probably believe them too. "We need to take her to the hokage." The Shikamaru-boy said to his friends. I rolled my eyes. He probably just means his mother or so. "We're here." We landed on the ground right before a gate. I was right, they do live in a mental house! It finely makes sense. I saw a few people walking above the gate. Why are the guards there? It must be a very expansive mental house. The gate opened and we were greeted by a man. I didn't pay much attention to what they were saying. I looked past the boys and the man and saw a lot of houses, they didn't look American though. It looked like a little foreign village. I saw a little stone bench that reminded me of the one in Naruto. Actually, everything about this village reminded me of Naruto. Those houses, the streets. That building with the round rooftop. The boys reminded me too. I looked at the man again and realized that he was wearing a headband too. What the hell? Those guards were also wearing headbands. Okay I am really starting to doubt my sanity. I stared at a little place at the end of the street. It looked like a ramen stand. What the hell is going on! Am I dreaming? I looked at my left. I saw a little hovel with one guy in it. Next to the hovel was an announcement board. It was written in Japanese and, crazy as it sounds, I could read it. I guess watching Naruto really paid off. It was a missing-nin board. I examined the board and saw a picture of Sasuke! I rubbed my eyes. I heard my name so I turned around. "Come on, were going to the hokage." We walked towards an enormous building with on the side a stairway, same as in Naruto. Okay, I thought to myself, if it's Tsunade I'm dreaming, if not, they're just a village full of over-the-top-Narutards.

The man said goodbye to us and disappeared in smoke. The blonde guy walked right in, without knocking. That's something Naruto would do. "Obaasaaan!!" He yelled. I heard a loud thumb and something porcelain broke. "She's drunk, man" The kiba guy laughed. The woman had blonde hair, on her forehead she had a little diamond and she showed a lot of cleavage. That pretty much answers my question. "Wháát? Obaasaan you can't drink while you're working!" The Naruto-guy yelled. He was shaking the woman so hard it surprised me her head didn't fall of. "Haahaa! Naruto, I missed y-ou! Now, you know I don't like to be called granny..in n-o langua-ge at all" The lady smiled. She tried to grab another bottle of sake, but the boys made sure she couldn't. "Where's Shizune?" The Shikamaru guy asked. The other two shrugged. "SHIZUNE!!" The lady yelled. "SHIZUNE!! YOU'RE WANTED!! " I had a hard time holding a straight face. "Tsunade-sama, her I am." A lady with black hair stumbled through the door. She had clearly nothing beneath the kimono she was wearing. "Hello boys." She went into pose and winked at them. So in my imagination Shizune is a whore..weird… Kiba hold his hands up and said "Well, she's not my problem so I'm out of here. Catch you guys later." Shikamaru followed him. "Where are you going?" "This is way too troublesome. I'm going to bed." I looked at Naruto. "Are you going to leave me too?" "Hehe….well I actually had plans tonight..and I'm already late…" he scratched his head. I raised an eyebrow. "Fine just go. I'll handle it myself."

What an asses! Especially that Kiba guy, so full of him self! I sat down on a stool in the corner.  
What should I do now? I figured all this is a dream..I don't have to call my dad and get home..so why don't I enjoy a little of my dream…but how? I watched Shizune and Tsunade for a bit.  
They looked a lot like the characters in the Anime. Only more real. Tsunade had a few wrinkles, but looked very young and pretty for her age. Shizune looked exactly like her anime character.  
"I'm hot." Tsunade stated while she looked at her reflection in the window. "Here, cool of." Shizune grabbed a bottle of sake and poured it over Tsunade. "Oh my god! It's raining in my office!!" Shizune laughed so hard that she almost fell of the desk. Then it came to me. My plan to have a little fun. "Tsunade?" "How come you're not wet? It rained!" Note to self: Whenever I drink, DON'T drink too much. It's embarrassing. "I..eh..had un umbrella. But let's get to business. I want to become a ninja. And you're gonna make me one." "A ninja..I always wanted to be a ninja." Shizune said. She made some karate moves. "So, what do I need to do to get the title?" "You need to take the exam..it's protocol," I don't want to take that stupid exam! "or if you're from another village I could put you into the whole system of ninja's." Bingo."Well as a matter of fact, I am from another village." "You need to be fully checked out though…Also I need permission from the elders.." I frowned. "But you're the Hokage right, I thought your wish is other peoples demands..I didn't know you had to run to mommy and daddy every time you make a decision. I thought you were the boss.." I knew exactly how she would react. It's so obvious, really. Tsunade smacked her fist on the table. "You're right! I don't have to run to mommy an daddy! I AM the boss! Now give me your file and I will sign it right here right now!" "That's the spirit! Stick it to the man!" I was proud off myself. This is working out fine. Tsunade will sign my file and I'll be a ninja. Then I will go on missions with the whole gang. Wait..my file? What file? I don't have a file! "Tsunade..I eh..l-lost my file." "Shizune get a file for the girl!" Shizune stopped with her karate moves and rushed into another room. She came back with an empty file. "What's your name girl." Tsunade took a pencil, but instead of ink she grabbed a sake bottle. "Why don't I fill it in." I grabbed the file and the pencil and started writing.

Clan name is Addams. No wait that's boring. I scratched my name. Chou that's it! I can remember that. My age 16, height 5'3''. The last time I weighed myself I was 121 pounds, but it was a year ago, or maybe two. Next. What are my abilities? I don't know. They probably mean something cool and unrealistic….Got it! I can see the future. It's true, I already know what will happen in Naruto. Next..jutsu. My jutsu is obviously tai-jutsu, since I used to kick box and had a couple of martial arts lessons… My element…wind. Rank Chunin. It's not too high, but I'm not a sucker either. Special jutsu…I can't think of one right now! I know, It's a secret. I turned the page. A biography?! Oh men.

_Chou Ami is __originally from the hidden village of modern techniques. She is the last remaning member of her clan. Which was killed by assassination. Her academy years were done quickely, because of her out standing grades. She is a member of the USA. Only the best of the best ninja's are in that group. –_this way I'll go on a lot of missions_.- Her special abilities are known by none other then the USA for reasons others are not qualified to know. _–that makes sense right..-_ She loves ramen! Also she likes long walks on the beach, the cinema, dancing , using a phone (!!) and sleep.  
_

That's a nice biography right? Hmm..How many missions done, eh like 521. How many missions have I succeeded. All of course. Well that's it I guess. I looked through my file. But how will I get them to give me an apartment, for free, and send me on missions with Naruto…Right! I'll just write a note. I took a piece of paper and wrote:

_We send her __to Konohagakure to help your ninja forces, even though we can't miss her because she's so good, so we expect nothing less than that Chou Ami get´s a free house and go on missions with team Kakashi and others, like we talked about._

Sincerely,  
State-Kage.

They'll buy that right.."Her you go Tsunade. Tsunade?" Both Tsunade and Shizune were sound a sleep. Oh well I'll just leave it on her desk. I yawned. I need to find a place to sleep, but first a tour around the city!

I walked around the city for a while. I had found Naruto, apparently he was late for his meeting with Kiba and Shikamaru…Now I know they really don't like me. Why is that? It's my dream! I sighed. I was standing on the building where Shikamaru always watches clouds. It really is a nice place. I guess I found my sleeping place. Tomorrow I'll act mad, an say "Tsunade you were drunk and you didn't give me my house! I should report this!" yes..I closed my eyes and fell right asleep.


End file.
